Elmindreda Farshaw
Min Farshaw ist eine junge Frau aus Baerlon, die Teile des Musters sehen kann. : Siehe auch: Mins Visionen Beschreibung Min ist schlank und jung, kaum größer als Moiraine und nur ein wenig älter als Rand. Sie hat große, dunkle Augen mit einem intensiven Blick. Min kleidet sich wie ein Junge und trägt ihr dunkles Haar kurz geschnitten. Min hat die Fähigkeit, aus der Aura um einen Menschen dessen Zukunft abzulesen, auch wenn sie nicht immer versteht, was die Bilder, die sie sieht, bedeuten. Allerdings kann sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass sich diese Zukunft ändert, da das Muster festgeschrieben bleibt. Ihre Eltern starben früh: ihre Mutter schon bei ihrer Geburt, ihr Vater fiel einem Minenunglück zum Opfer. Min hat drei Tanten, Miren, Rana und Jan. Handlung Vorgeschichte Min wurde etwas außerhalb von Baerlon 975 NÄ geboren. Ihre Mutter verstarb noch im Kindbett. The Wheel of Time Companion Ihr Vater, ein Minenarbeiter, starb bei einem Unfall, als Min zehn Jahre alt war. Min kam zu ihren Tanten Miren, Rana und Jan, die zusammen als Schneiderinnen arbeiteten. Bedrohung (Kapitel) Durch ihre Zeit in den Minen hatte sich Min angewöhnt, Jungenkleidung zu tragen, und ließ sich auch nie davon abbringen. Ihre Tanten versuchten lange, sie in eine Dame zu verwandeln, hatten aber keinen Erfolg damit; nur Miren schien Min ein wenig zu verstehen. Mit dreizehn hörte Min auf, sich mit den Gossenjungen herum zu treiben und suchte sich eine Arbeit. Da sie kein Talent zur Schneiderei hatte, wurde sie Stallbursche. Sie musste ein Jahr lang mit ihren Tanten darum streiten, bis diese es erlaubten. Es hielt nicht lang, und sie versuchte sich als Kellnerin durch zu schlagen, gab jedoch nach einem Monat auf, da sie keine Kleider tragen und sich nicht kneifen lassen wollte. Der nächste Versuch war, bei einem Weber in die Lehre zu gehen, doch sie konnte den Geruch der Farbe nicht ertragen. Als nächstes wurde sie Verkaufsassistentin in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft, doch erneut scheiterte dies - wie auch die Arbeit in einem Geschäft für Besteck - daran, dass sie keine Kleider tragen wollte. Schon im Alter von zwölf Jahren In der Serie heißt es, diese Fähigkeit sei bereits aufgetreten, als sie noch sechs oder sieben Jahre alt war. begann Min, die Auren von anderen Menschen zu sehen. Nach einem Jahr war die Fähigkeit vollständig ausgeprägt und nach weiteren sechs Monaten wurde ihr klar, dass die Dinge, die sie sah, tatsächlich geschehen würden. Mit fünfzehn hörte sie auf, den Menschen von ihren Visionen zu erzählen. Min brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass sie nicht ändern konnte, was geschehen würde, und dass ihre Warnungen die Situation manchmal noch verschlimmerten. Saidin (Kapitel Bd. 5) Sie versuchte, einem Mann das Leben zu retten, dessen Tod sie voraus sah. Sie überzeugte ihn, nicht die losen Schindeln auf seinem Dach zu reparieren, doch er starb statt dessen, als er über einen Tonkrug stolperte und sich den Hals brach. Später sah sie einen Mann und eine Frau, die heiraten würden. Doch der Mann war schon verheiratet und seine Frau behauptete, Min wäre an allem Schuld, als er sie verließ und mit der anderen fortlief. Um sie vor Schaden zu bewahren, rieten die Tanten Min, ihre Fähigkeit zu leugnen, also erzählte sie, sie hätte alles herausgefunden, indem sie beide belauschte, und der wütende Mob zerstreute sich, froh, dem Mädchen nicht weh getan zu haben. Als Min achtzehn war, kamen einige Aes Sedai durch Baerlon. Jemand erzählte ihnen von Mins Fähigkeiten, da sie es für ein Talent der Einen Macht hielten. Die Aes Sedai fanden schnell heraus, dass sie die Macht nicht lenken konnte, und sie selbst war so eingeschüchtert, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten verleugnete. Eine von ihnen erzählte später Moiraine davon. Mit zwanzig Jahren lief Min ihren Tanten davon und lebte einige Zeit lang in der Schenke Bergarbeiters Ruh in Baerlon. Es war ein rauer Ort. Ihre Tanten fanden sie schließlich und holten sie wieder zurück. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt 998 NÄ erscheint die Gruppe aus Emondsfeldern um Moiraine Damodred im Hirsch und Löwen in Baerlon, wo Min zu dieser Zeit arbeitet. Die Aes Sedai hat sie vermutlich bereits getroffen, als sie auf ihrem Hinweg in die Zwei Flüsse nach Baerlon kam. Moiraine spricht mit Min, vermutlich befragt sie sie über die Visionen, die Min bei Rand, Mat und Perrin empfangen kann. Zum Hirsch und Löwen (Kapitel) Am nächsten Tag trifft Rand auf Min und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie Teile des Musters sehen kann und berichtet ihm von ihren Visionen über ihn und seine Begleiter. Eine von diesen Visionen sagt ihr, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden, doch Rand hält es nur für die Voraussage, dass er ihr auf seinem Rückweg wieder begegnen wird. Mit ihrem Lachen vertreibt sie ihn. Fremde und Freunde (Kapitel) (Siehe auch: Mins Visionen) Nachdem Nynaeve zu der Gruppe gestoßen ist, warnt Min Rand eindringlich, dass die Dunkelheit um ihn und seine Gruppe sich jetzt noch vergrößert hat. Die Seherin (Kapitel) Später, bei ihrer Reise durch die Kurzen Wege, erklärt Moiraine, dass die Aes Sedai nichts über Mins Fähigkeit wissen. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um eine alte oder eine neue Fähigkeit handelt, doch sie ist überzeugt davon, dass es immer die Wahrheit ist. Was im Schatten folgt (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Inzwischen befindet sich Min in der Weißen Burg; Moiraine hatte sie darum gebeten, dort hin zu reisen. Sie lernt Elayne Trakand kennen, da sie in ihren Visionen sieht, dass sie und Elayne sich in den gleichen Mann verlieben werden. Sie erzählt ihr jedoch nichts davon. Beide werden Freundinnen. Nach der Ankunft von Egwene al'Vere in Tar Valon schließt auch sie sich dem kleinen Kreis an. Neue Freunde und alte Feinde (Kapitel) Nach dreizehn Wochen des Lernens in der Weißen Burg werden Egwene und Nynaeve von Liandrin dazu gebracht, ihr auf die Toman-Halbinsel zu folgen, um dort Rand, Mat und Perrin zu helfen. Elayne und Min erfahren von der geheimen Mission und Min hat Visionen, die auf große Gefahr hindeuten und darauf, dass sie alle beteiligt sind. Sie und Elayne beschließen, mit ihnen zu reisen. Liandrin ist nicht glücklich darüber, da sie arrangiert hat, dass man sich um Min "kümmert", nimmt sie jedoch mit sich. Schulung (Kapitel) Nach einer Reise durch die Kurzen Wege kommen sie auf der Toman-Halbinsel an, wo sie schon von Seanchan unter Suroth Sabelle Meldarath erwartet werden. Eine Sul'dam kann Egwene anleinen und Min wird von einem Soldaten niedergeschlagen, aber Elayne und Nynaeve fliehen. Egwene und Min verstehen nicht, was vor sich geht, doch sie werden schwer bestraft, als Egwene sich mehrfach wehrt, da sie nicht eine Damane sein will, bis beide schließlich versprechen, sich zu fügen. Damane (Kapitel) In den folgenden Wochen versucht Min, Egwenes Widerstandsgeist und ihre Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch ihre Freundin beginnt langsam, sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben. Min kann Bayle Domon ausfindig machen, der bald aus Falme verschwinden will. Doch dann erfährt sie, dass Egwene bald nach Seanchan gebracht werden soll und sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Falme (Kapitel) Sie trifft auf der Straße auf Nynaeve und Elayne und gemeinsam überzeugen sie Domon, sie alle mit zunehmen. Ein Plan (Kapitel) Da Egwene bald nach Seanchan verschifft werden soll, beeilen sich die Frauen mit ihrem Plan und können die Sul'dam Seta gefangen nehmen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass der A'dam bei ihr funktioniert. So wollen sie sich Zutritt zum Haus der Damane verschaffen. Schwertmeister (Kapitel) Es gelingt, Egwene zu befreien, wobei sie neben Seta auch die Sul'dam Renna anleinen und so zurücklassen. Doch auf der Straße befinden sich viele Soldaten und Egwene gerät in Panik und greift sie mit der Einen Macht an, woraufhin sofort ein Gegenangriff von Damane erfolgt. Die aus dem Schatten treten (Kapitel) Die Schlacht überzieht Falme und alle können Rand und Ba'alzamon am Himmel kämpfen sehen. Die Seanchan werden in die Flucht geschlagen und Min beobachtet Birgitte Silberbogen, die ein letztes Schiff mit ihren Pfeilen in Brand setzt. Sie wird unwiderstehlich von Rand angezogen und findet ihn bewusstlos und verletzt. Nachdem sie ihn in ein Haus gebracht und sich zu ihm gelegt hat, um ihn zu wärmen, erscheint Egwene, die ihr traurig sagt, sie könne ihn niemals heiraten, da sie nun weiß, wer er ist, doch Min vertreibt sie, da Egwene ihn bereits für die Weiße Burg aufgegeben hat. Die Frauen des Drachen (Kapitel) Min ist inzwischen klar geworden, dass sie ihrem Schicksal nicht entfliehen kann, und Rand liebt, genau wie Elayne und eine dritte Frau, die sie noch nicht kennt. Lanfear erscheint, um Rand zu sagen, dass er ihr gehört und sie ihn dort hin gebracht hat, wo er nun ist. Sie sagt auch, dass sie ihn bald holen wird, obwohl er immer noch bewusstlos ist und nichts davon hört. Während ihre Freundinnen nach Tar Valon reisen, entscheidet sich Min, an Rands Seite zu bleiben. Wie es vorbestimmt war (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Min bleibt in den folgenden Wochen im Lager des Wiedergeborenen Drachen in den Ausläufern der Verschleierten Berge. Nachdem das Lager in einer der Nächte von Trollocs und Myrddraal angegriffen wurde, entscheidet Rand, allein und heimlich nach Tear zu reisen. Als die anderen sein Verschwinden bemerken, entscheidet Moiraine, dass Min nach Tar Valon gehen und der Amyrlin Bericht erstatten soll, während die anderen Rand folgen. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5) Der Schatten erhebt sich Min erreicht nach mehreren Wochen Tar Valon und hat sich, um nicht erkannt zu werden, ein Kleid angezogen und ihr Haar länger wachsen lassen. Doch ohne dass sie es weiß, wird sie von Elaida erkannt. Min besteht darauf, sofort zur Amyrlin persönlich gebracht zu werden, da sie ihr von den Ereignissen in Falme berichten soll, aber auch, weil ihr ihre Visionen zeigen, dass es einen Kampf mit vielen Toten und Verletzten geben wird, darunter viele Aes Sedai und Behüter. Sie kann Siuan Sanche nicht das tatsächliche Ausmaß dieser Gefahr bewusst machen, da sie selbst nicht sagen kann, wann dieser Tag kommen wird. Siuan besteht darauf, dass Min in der Weißen Burg bleibt, um Aes Sedai auszuspionieren und vielleicht Schwarze Ajah zu entdecken. Schattensaat (Kapitel) Die nächsten Wochen sind schwierig für Min, da sie das Gefühl hat, nichts nützliches zu tun. Ihre Verkleidung als flatterhafte und dumme Elmindreda fällt ihr schwer, besonders da Gawyn keine Gelegenheit auslässt, sie aufzuziehen und sie nach Egwene und Elayne zu fragen. Als sie eine merkwürdig eindringliche Vision von Logain hat, geht sie sofort zur Amyrlin, die ihr Vorwürfe macht, ihre Tarnung zu gefährden. Vorn ihr erfährt Min, dass Rand den Stein von Tear eingenommen hat. Irrtümer (Kapitel) Elaidas Putsch trifft Min unvorbereitet, doch sie erkennt darin die Bestätigung ihrer Visionen. Mit Hilfe der Köchin Laras, die Min sehr ins Herz geschlossen hat, kann sie Siuan Sanche und Leane Sharif befreien, nachdem beide gedämpft und gefoltert wurden. Sie fliehen aus der Weißen Burg, wobei ihnen Gawyn begegnet, der Siuan zunächst zur Rede stellt, sie jedoch mit einem Dokument ausstattet, das ihnen das Verlassen der Stadt ermöglicht, und sie ziehen lässt. Min hat erneut Visionen von ihm, die sie befürchten lassen, dass dieser Moment eine ungewisse Zukunft ermöglicht hat. Auf dem Weg aus Tar Valon begegnen sie Logain und nehmen ihn mit. Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Auf der Suche nach den aus der Weißen Burg geflohenen Aes Sedai, die Siuan um sich versammeln will, kommen sie nach Korequellen, wo sie durch einen unglücklichen Zufall gefangen genommen werden. Der Verlauf der Verhandlung zwingt Min dazu, den stärksten Eid zu schwören, da Siuan dadurch mehr Freiheit erlangen und ihnen die Flucht ermöglichen will. Doch schon auf dem Weg zu Gareth Brynes Herrenhaus, auf dessen Besitz sie sich befinden, werden sie von Logain befreit und ziehen weiter. Das Feuer wird entfacht (Kapitel) In Lugard erfahren sie von einer Agentin der Blauen Ajah, dass die geflohenen Aes Sedai sich in Salidar versammeln. Dort angekommen wird Min sofort mit Vorwürfen und Fragen überschüttet, bis sie allen klar machen kann, dass sie von Siuan dort hin geführt wurde, die - genau wie Leane - nicht sofort erkannt wird. Als die Aes Sedai beide zu befragen beginnen, wird Min vergessen. Mit offenen Armen? (Kapitel) Sie wartet ab, was als nächstes geschieht und will am liebsten sofort zu Rand weiter reisen, doch die Ankunft von Gareth Bryne entsetzt sie. Sie erfährt, dass er als Heerführer bei den Aes Sedai bleiben wird, und weiß, dass sie nun nicht mehr fort kann, da sie gezwungen ist, ihren Eid gegenüber Bryne zu erfüllen. In der Falle (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder Min.jpg Min.png Min_12.jpg Min_Farshaw.JPG WoT_Japanese_TPoD5.gif|Japanisches Buchcover Rand und Min.jpg Kategorie:Min Farshaw Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Baerlon (Person)